A Huge Teddy
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Hari ini, datang sebuah box kiriman dari L. Dan tujuh hari akan Wammy's House lewati bersama hadiah tak terduga tersebut!...
1. Minggu Pagi Kedatangannya

**Author: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / A Huge Teddy © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**A Huge Teddy**

.●.●.●.

**Hari pertama: _Minggu pagi kedatangannya_.**

Hari ini Roger membawa sesuatu yang tak terduga. Kami dikumpulkan di ruang duduk. Dan di samping _box_ sebesar lemari piring itu, dia berbicara panjang lebar. Mengenai sesuatu tentang tugas, hari, nilai, dan L yang diucapkannya sambil menunjuk layar komputer yang menyala.

Tiba saatnya ia membuka _box_ itu. Kami semua ternganga. Itu sebuah beruang teddy, beruang teddy yang besaaaaaaaarrrr...

Mulut kami terbuka lebar dengan pandangan melambung lama di udara. Bodoh sekali kelihatannya. Sampai tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Dari mana si besar ini datang, Roger?"

Seluruh anak menertawaiku. Roger, sambil terbatuk dahulu, berkata, "Oh, kau tak memerhatikan, ya?" Suara paraunya mencela.

"Maaf, Roger, bisakah kau jelaskan ulang padaku?"

"Tidak kali ini. Tidak untuk kali ini, anakku. Bertanyalah pada yang lain," katanya seraya beranjak setelah membubarkan kami semua.

Jadi, aku yang linglung. Hanya bisa menyusuri lorong sambil bertanya-tanya. Hebatnya, beberapa anak malah menjawab,

"Aku tak tahu. Aku terlalu sibuk memerhatikan kotak besar itu."

"Mana aku tahu. Mulut Roger bergerak cepat sekali, aku jadi bingung ludahnya memercik ke mana. Kau tahu kan aku duduk di depan?"

Dan yang paling parah adalah, "Kau bertanya padaku? Lalu aku bertanya pada siapa?"

Pada akhirnya, aku berteriak geram, "Lalu mengapa kalian menertawaiku!"

"Soalnya itu seru, sobat."

.

Setelah menanyainya pada orang-orang tak berguna itu. Aku mendapatkan informasi yang jelas dari Linda yang ramah.

Katanya, L mengirimkan sebuah boneka dari kunjungannya ke Perancis, yang ia dapatkan dari seorang ratu yang menggunakan jasanya dalam suatu skandal.

Dalam hati aku berpikir. "Wah, jelek sekali hadiahnya, saat itu ratu pasti sedang bangkrut. Pantas saja kemari L _membuangnya_."

Selanjutnya dari ceritanya. L memberikan tugas yang sangat aneh pada kami. Dia memberikan kami waktu tujuh hari untuk mengurus boneka tersebut. Bahkan, mengirim sebuah koper berisi pakaian-pakaian ukuran dewasa di dalamnya. Dia tidak mengirim makanan semacam donat untuk diberikan pada boneka itu, tetapi malah menyarankan (terisi dalam _pesan singkatnya_) untuk memberinya gula pasir.

Aku tercenung mendengar Linda mengatakan, L menulis "barangkali ia mau" di akhir kalimatnya. "Alangkah sintingnya dia! Pasti dia pernah beberapa kali mencoba hal _itu_, dan tak berhasil."

Dan selain itu, dia mengatakan juga, sebuah nilai yang tinggi akan diberikan pada seseorang yang menghargai boneka tersebut.

Lalu aku bertanya, "Tapi untuk apa kita menghargai sebuah boneka?"

"Untuk mendapatkan nilai tentu saja," Linda menjawab ceria, "dan mungkin juga mendapatkan hadiah. Aku tak terlalu peduli alasannya, karena aku memang suka boneka."

Aku sudah cukup mengerti akan kehadiran boneka itu sekarang. Dan dari ini semua, dapat kusimpulkan, bahwa L, memang Yang Maha Tak Terduga.

.●.●.●.

Boneka beruang ini identik seperti "_Teddy_, _Teddy_" biasanya. Hanya saja yang ini besar dan tampil lebih nyentrik. Pakaiannya seperti seorang mata-mata, dengan syal dan jas abu-abu besar, dan tentu saja, sebuah kacamata. Bulunya cokelat, seperti dahan pohon cemara, dan beruraian dengan kusut, tetapi tetap halus.

Boneka tersebut kini berletak di pojok ruang rekreasi, dengan kaca jendela di samping yang menyinarinya. Lalu kulihat anak-anak laki-laki, karena alasan tampak konyol, mereka menelanjanginya. Dan anak-anak perempuan berterima kasih, karena ingin memakaikan boneka itu pita. Jadilah, dia berdiam gagah dengan pita hitam—dengan kuningan di tengah-tengahnya—mengalunginya.

Suasana hari Minggu, jadi tak lagi seperti yang kuingat. Anak-anak berhiruk pikuk di sekitar ruang rekreasi, sehingga bukan main sesaknya ruangan itu sekarang.

Para anak perempuan mungkin sedang menyiapkan pesta minum teh yang amat besar. Ada pula anak lelaki yang sekedar tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejeknya.

Dan dua orang di sudut berlainan itu. Mereka termenung, sama sekali tak tampak menikmatinya.

Near mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling tertarik. Tapi Mello, aku mencium masalah ketika dia memandang _Teddy Bear_ besar itu, seperti banyak rencana jahat tertulis di wajahnya.

Matt sahabat karibnya pun mendekatinya. Lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau murung begitu, sobat?"

Mello menggeram. "Menjauhlah!"

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mengundangmu dalam pesta minum teh. Kau mau, kan?"

Setelah itu Matt ditendang. "Oke, oke, kau mau memikirkannya dulu, kan? Baiklah."

Matt benar-benar kelihatan seperti pecundang saat berhadapan dengan Mello. Tapi sekarang, budak para wanita itu mendekatiku!

"Kau mau ikut dalam pesta minum teh? Kupastikan pestanya akan asyik, sobat."

"Kau menawarkan ini pada setiap anak laki-laki, Matt?" tanyaku heran, "Gigih sekali."

"Trims!... Kuanggap kau menerimanya. Terima kasih, terima kasih sekali!..." dia berteriak tak wajar.

Astaga, rupanya dia menjebakku. Para anak perempuan menengok pada kami, mereka pasti mendengarnya.

Nah, aku bisa apa?

"Sialan kau, Matt."

Dia tertawa. "Hadir saja. Mereka yang tak hadir akan menyesal."

Saat itu waktu pun sudah menunjuk pukul sebelas siang. Kami anak laki-laki tiba-tiba diusir keluar. Near rela saja, tapi Mello kelihatan memberontak. Matt, malah sudah ada di luar.

Segerombolan anak perempuan lalu masuk membawa tirai jingga yang teduh ke dalam. Sepertinya akan jadi pesta hari minggu yang sangat besar.

.

Selama menunggu di luar, kusadari raut wajah "malu-malu tapi mau" yang dikeluarkan seluruh anak di sekelilingku, terkecuali Mello dan Near, wajah mereka datar saja. Dan Matt yang pada dasarnya memang sudah mau.

Tapi anak-anak lain kentara sekali kelihatannya, sampai-sampai anak di sampingku pun gemetar. Lalu menyentuh lenganku. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku tak pernah ikut pesta minum teh."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga," kataku, "tapi tenang saja, kurasa di sana takkan ada alkohol."

"Bukan itu yang kucemaskan! Tapi sekarang aku ingin ke kamar kecil. Aku cemas, apa jika telat aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Kaum perempuan selalu sabaran."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kau sangat membantu."

Aku memaksa tersenyum saat memandanginya melangkah tergopoh-gopoh pergi. Dan bergeser tempat ke sebelah Matt.

"Anak-anak ini kau yang menggaitnya?" tanyaku, "Lalu Mello dan Near?"

Dia menjawab, "Ya, mereka semua gampang digait. Sama sepertimu."

Nah, sekarang aku kesal. Kubatalkan saja niatku ikut pesta.

Seperti tahu yang kupikirkan, Matt pun berkata, "Urungkan niatmu. Perempuan dengan amarahnya benar-benar menakutkan, sobat. Kau sudah _terlibat_ _kontrak_. Lagipula Mello dan Near juga ikut. Berhasil aku meyakini mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai yang banyak dan _mengikat_ _kontrak_ untuk ikut pesta minum teh."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Pesta ini seperti penyambutan untuk boneka itu, bukan? Jadi ini merupakan salah satu bentuk penghargaan, dan kurasa kita semua akan dapat nilai besar."

"Bagaimana bisa dapat nilai kalau Roger tidak melihatnya?"

"Jangan bodoh. Yang memberi nilai adalah L. Dia pasti memasang mikropon kecil di dalam boneka."

"Aku heran, kau tahu banyak sekali."

"Gunakan otakmu, sobat. Gunakan!"

"Matt, kau tadi bertanya itu padaku. Sekarang mau menyombongkan diri, ha?" kata Mello.

Aku senang melihat wajah Matt berkerut kesal dan memerah karena malu. Namun, memikirkan alasan itu, mungkin aku juga dapat berkesempatan menyisir boneka tersebut dan memakaikannya baju sambil mengajaknya berbicara. Jadi bisa mendapatkan nilai banyak.

Tapi, tak kupungkiri bahwa aku masih bingung. Jika begitu, bukankah sudah pasti anak-anak perempuan itulah yang mendapatkan nilai banyak?

Tunggu... L tak semurah itu. Dia memberikan nilai tinggi hanya pada satu orang yang pantas. Begitu seharusnya! Selain anak-anak lain dengan nilai biasa, dia pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang mengesankannya. Seperti yang terus mengobrol dengan boneka itu dan menjaganya.

Tapi apa yang Mello dan Near pikirkan? Mereka seharusnya dapat mencuri waktu yang lain. Lebih baik mengobrol berduan daripada beramai-ramai seperti ini.

Aku sempat saja membatalkan untuk ikut pesta ini karena telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan masalah _terlibat kontrak_, itu hanyalah hal sentimentil. Tapi aku penasaran akan apa yang dua jenius itu akan lakukan.

●●●**To Be Continued : Thanx for read and review.**


	2. Perjamuan di Minggu Siang

**Hari pertama: _Perjamuan di Minggu siang_.**

"Pesta minum teh, dimulai..." suara dari dalam ruang rekreasi lembut, diikuti dentingan suara lonceng.

Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan oleh dua anak perempuan. Dan kami pun dipersilakan masuk dengan sikap sangat sopan.

Jika boleh kugambarkan. Ruangan ini berubah cukup drastis. Tirai jingga yang menyaring cahaya dari jendela membuat suasananya hangat. Peti-peti disatukan menjadi meja dengan papan bundar dan kain putih menutupinya. Lantainya memakai karpet merah yang nyaman. Ada juga aroma terapi yang amat menenangkan. Semuanya telah rapi, termasuk cangkir besar dengan teh dan cangkir-cangkir kecilnya.

Pokoknya, berbakat sekali perempuan-perempuan ini.

"Tidak buruk juga." Wajah Mello yang selalu mengeras terhadap perempuan pun, kulihat melembut.

Dan Matt. Baru kusadari sesuatu. Dia pasti punya alasan lain saat mengundang kami, karena sekarang, wajahnya tampak agak menjijikan.

Sedangkan anak lainnya, hanya berdecak kagum.

"Wow..."

Ada pula yang mengoceh,

"Apa aku harus duduk bersimpuh seperti di Jepang? Oh, tidak, ini dia kursinya."

"Wah, seharusnya aku ganti baju pakai pakaian formal!"

"Di mana kacangnya? Tidak pakai kacang? Ah, payah..."

Untuk sesaat aku melupakan si Teddy besar yang masih pada tempatnya. Tapi kini dia sedikit berbeda, selain pita hitam yang mengalunginya, ia juga memakai topi hitam kecil yang bundar dan tongkat menggantung di lengan berbulunya.

Kemudian seorang anak perempuan memerintahkan—yaitu aku dan Mello—untuk mengangkat boneka yang besar itu ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuknya. Mello acuh, perempuan itu lalu mengeluh kelelahan. Matt mendorong pundak Mello sambil berkata, "Agar acara cepat dilanjutkan."

Mello pun akhirnya mau. Walaupun yang mengangkatnya sesungguhnya adalah aku dan Matt. Dan dia hanya menjaga tongkat agar tetap menggantung di lengan boneka.

Tapi kuperhatikan, pandangannya tak lepas dari Teddy dan dia berbisik pelan, "Apa yang perlu kulakukan padamu?"

.

Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya. Apa menariknya pesta minum teh? Walaupun sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Tapi ini terlewat membosankan!

Kami duduk berhadapan di meja. Dan anak-anak perempuan sedang mengajarkan tata cara minum teh dan sopan santunnya pada kami.

"Angkat cangkirmu, acungkan jari kelingkingmu, lalu katakan, 'Boleh aku mendapatkan teh, nona?'"

Kuperhatikan, Near dengan mudah memeragakannya. Tapi Mello, gerakannya kaku, dia pasti merasa ini memalukan sekali sekarang. Bahkan cangkirnya sempat bergetar, dan ia menggeram, "Konyol sekali," dengan wajah merah padam.

Kalau Matt, sudah mahir sekali kelihatannya. Dia fasih dengan sikap yang berbunga-bunga.

Sisi feminim anak-anak lelaki pun mungkin sudah tersentuh dalam pesta ini. Mereka seperti terbuai dan tak lagi bersikap enggan.

"Dasar perempuan, cepat sekali mereka mengintimidasi kaum lelaki," aku bergumam, sambil mengambil satu persatu buah zaitun dengan malas. Satu-satunya hal menarik hanya menonton Mello dan ekspresi kesulitannya.

Sebentar kemudian, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang berkata dengan riang, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat si _Teddy Bear_ besar ini nyaman seperti saat ia tinggal di Perancis?"

Kami semua termenung diam.

Perempuan itu lalu melangkah mendengkati si boneka beruang besar, dan mengecup untaian jahitan benang yang membentuk senyum pada boneka itu. "Dengan memberikannya _franch kiss_!" serunya kemudian.

Para anak perempuan kegirangan. Lalu dengan penuh semangat, mereka berteriak, "Hey... Teddy, ini _french kiss_ untukmu!"

Matt berlonjak-lonjak di kursinya. "Berikutnya aku! Berikutnya aku! Berikan aku _french kiss_ juga, sayang!"

Tetapi seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba menamparnya dengan sarung tangan. "Bukan untukmu, Matt. Untuk Teddy!"

Sekarang bisa kubayangkan apa yang orang itu pikirkan. Sementara dia merenung, "Walaupun bukan ciuman secara langsung. Tapi ini juga boleh."

Lalu dalam suasana dramatis di antara kami para lelaki. Matt menjerit setelah mencium boneka Teddy, "Woooohhooo! Aku cinta Perancis!"

Sebagian anak laki-laki pun langsung menghambur untuk ikut mencium Teddy. Tapi sambil tertawa keras, Mello berkata, "Dasar bodoh! Itu sudah bekas Matt."

Urunglah niat mereka. Sementara Matt, memegang perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Anak perempuan yang tak terima suasana tenang dan tentram pesta minum teh mereka terusik, berkata sinis, "Ah, dasar, kalian para anak lelaki. Bisanya mengacau saja!"

"Jangan salahkan kami! Ini salah _Teddy Bear_ sialan itu, yang mendapatkan semua ciuman!"

"_Diam_, Matt!..." seru _kami_ bersamaan. Dia sudah mempermalukan kami kaum lelaki, tapi masih belum juga puas.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian iri karena tak mendapat sedikit pun ciuman?"

"Sst... nanti Teddy dengar," desis seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba, lalu memelankan suaranya. "Maksudku, L akan dengar."

Menyadari percakapan mereka mulai tidak sopan. Seluruh anak langsung meletakkan jari di bibir tanda mengerti.

"Omong-omong, kita memanggilnya Teddy. Seperti _Teddy Bear_ biasanya. Kita tak mungkin kan memanggilnya seperti ini terus? Karena sudah jelas bahwa dia istimewa."

"L tak akan marah kalau kita memberinya nama, bukan?"

Akhirnya percakapan pun mulai menuju ke arah yang seharusnya. Anak-anak perempuan juga turut tertarik. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pesta minum teh yang membosankan.

Seorang anak laki-laki pun memulai dengan nada serius. "Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita cari nama yang keren..."

"Dan juga imut!" sambung para anak perempuan.

"Ah, kalian perempuan-perempuan goblok. Mana ada beruang yang imut, lagipula dia jantan!"

"Kita bisa memanggilnya Tipsy si beruang!" kata anak perempuan acuh.

"Aduh, aduh, imut sekali!"

"Tak punya selera. Biarkan kami yang mengambil alih soal nama, kalian minum teh saja."

Para perempuan pun berdiam diri karena kesal. Dan anak-anak laki-laki, terkecuali aku, dengan percaya diri mulai saling mengajukan satu-persatu nama.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia Ted? Itu lebih sederhana dari Teddy, dan kedengaran istimewa."

"Kau bercanda? Ted itu untuk nama pria besar negro dengan rambut gimbal!"

Matt terkekeh. "Seseorang bernama Ted akan merasa tersindir..."

"Lupakan Ted. Bagaimana dengan The Boggie-man?"

"Kau ingin menakutiku, sobat? Kita sedang mencari nama boneka di sini."

Untuk sejenak aku mencuri pandang ke arah Mello dan Near. Namun mereka tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, seperti sama sekali tidak berminat dengan percakapan ini. Hanya saja anehnya, mata mereka berkata lain.

"Hey, kami baru saja mendapat ide! Bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia Boo-boo?" para anak-anak perempuan kembali bersuara.

"Selalu saja berpikiran norak. Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Kita beri nama dia Brownie! Bagaimana? Cocok dengan warna bulunya yang cokelat, kan?"

Aku mengernyit. Seluruh anak tertawa. "Kedengarannya seperti nama anjing!"

"Ya, memang. Itu adalah nama anjing idamanku!"

Sekarang aku yang tertawa. "Anjing idamanmu, ya? Apa kau ingin menganggap boneka ini adalah anjing khayalanmu itu?..." kataku, tersedak-sedak dengan perut melilit menahan tawa.

Wajah anak itu kulihat merah padam. Di sekitarnya tampak barisan mata yang memandangku tajam. "Bercandamu keterlaluan, sobat."

Anak dengan mukanya yang merah padam itu pun menggeram, "Kau!..." lantas berteriak, "Memangnya kau punya nama yang lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Eh, eh!" aku gelagapan. Banyak mata menatapku tajam. Aku bisa saja menjawab asal-asalan, tapi sama sekali tak ada ide muncul di otakku. Bahkan untuk sebuah jawaban asal.

Aku semakin didesak dengan pandangan menusuk itu. Hingga akhirnya, aku pun menjawab dengan gumaman, "En... entahlah."

Tawa mengejek pecah di sepenjuru ruangan.

"Tapi aku punya satu nama yang kupikirkan. Kurasa," aku berkata gugup. Ruangan kembali senyap.

Lalu kataku, "Karena ini pemberian L. Kurasa L akan lebih senang kalau boneka ini dinamakan sesuai namanya." Anak-anak itu memandangku dengan serius. Kemudian kulanjutkan, "Kita namakan dia '_L_'!"

Hening sebentar, sampai mereka tiba-tiba bersorak kencang. "Kau benar! L akan menyukai itu. _Teddy Bear_ sekarang adalah Beruang L!"

Anak yang kelihatannya marah padaku pun turut berseru senang. Semuanya senang. Yah, semuanya. Terkecuali seorang perempuan yang kudengar bergumam, "Aku masih berpikir, Boo-boo itu lebih bagus."

.●.●.●.

Kami mengakhiri pesta minum teh dengan berdansa. Menggunakan gramofon stereo milik Roger yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang dapat mengeluarkan musik di Wammy's House. Dan diiringan musik klasik dari piringan hitam. Anak-anak perempuan pun menari lincah. Sementara, aku dan beberapa anak laki-laki lain duduk dengan sikap malu-malu.

Aku menonton sekelompok perempuan yang menari berpasangan dengan perempuan itu dengan memasang wajah aneh sekaligus geli. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku saat ini—selain Matt yang berdisko—adalah tiga orang anak yang saling bergandengan memegang tangan boneka beruang L dan menari-nari bersama.

"Kita berdansa bersama L!" seru anak pertama.

"Sebelumnya kita tak pernah sedakat ini dengan L, kan?" kata anak kedua bangga.

"Kita benar-benar beruntung!" jerit anak ketiga tak kalah bangga, sambil menambah semangat gerak tarian mereka. Walaupun secara teknis mereka hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Kapan mereka akan keluar dari daya khayal itu!" omel seseorang di belakangku.

Aku meliriknya. Itu Mello. Dia bersama dengan Near. Duduk menyendiri sambil memerhatikan dengan seksama anak-anak yang sedang menari itu. Mata mereka hampir tak berkedip.

Aku bingung memikirkan arti dari pandangan itu. Entah karena terkejut melihat orang-orang yang bisa berdansa sedangkan diri mereka tidak, atau terkagum karena melihat Matt bisa menari dengan luar biasa anehnya.

"Kalian kelihatan akrab sekali," sindirku tanpa sadar.

Mello terbelalak, seperti tertangkap basah diriku sedang memerhatikan mereka berduaan. Tetapi kemudian, aku yang terbelalak. Begitu melihat Mello menendang kursi Near hingga terjatuh.

"Menjauh dari pandanganku!" teriak Mello. Entah padaku atau kepada Near. Namun, malah dia yang pergi begitu saja.

Aku melirik Near yang terduduk di lantai. Dia masih memerhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berdansa. Pandangannya sama seperti Mello, yang kulihat saat mengangkat boneka dan yang baru saja tadi. Dalam artian lain, nampaknya mereka punya masalah yang sama. Entah apa itu.

Tapi aku pun punya kebingunganku sendiri yang sama pantasnya untuk dipikirkan.

.●.●.●.

Setelah pesta minum teh itu pun, masih ada yang asyik bermain dan mengobrol bersama boneka beruang L.

Sekarang pukul empat tiga puluh sore. Cukup lama rupanya aku menghabiskan waktu. Dan kebingunganku itu semakin terasa jelas. Saat kuperhatikan _L_ dengan anak-anak yang mengerumininya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan? Bukankah L bisa mendengarnya dari luar sana." Begitulah pikirku dalam hati.

Aku pun mendekat, dan terkejut sekali ketika mendengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai tugas di kelas yang setiap hari kami pelajari pada boneka L. Dan keluhan-keluhan terhadap Roger dan beberapa guru, juga rasa gelisah saat pergi tidur. Sama sekali tak penting dan obrolan yang aneh.

Tapi saat kudengar ada yang mengatakan, "L, kumohon beri aku saran untuk mengatasi ini melalui surat."

Aku baru sadar, boneka ini seperti pengantar pesan suara paling praktis untuk berhubungan dengan L!

Dibandingkan dengan _chat_ yang hanya beberapa minggu sekali kami lakukan atas izin Roger. Dengan boneka ini, kami jadi bisa berkata secara bebas dalam waktu tak terbatas. Kecuali L tengah mendengar kami atau tidak di luar sana.

Tetapi masih ada satu hal yang kurisaukan.

Aku benar-benar sangat bingung. Bagaimana harus memerlakukan boneka itu?

Dengan menganggapnya sebagai pengantar pesan suara?

Namun, soal itu. Ketika selesai makan malam dan Mello tiba-tiba melangkah di dekatku untuk memandang boneka tersebut. Aku langsung mengerti, arti dari pandangan itu dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sejak awal, Mello—dan mungkin juga Near—hanya tertarik pada bagaimana perlakuan anak-anak lain terhadap boneka itu. Semula mereka pasti bingung, bagaimana harus memerlakukannya. Hingga mencontoh—tidak—tapi mencuri cara dari anak-anak itu.

Tapi aku pun begitu. Bagaimana harus memerlakukannya? Satu malam di hari Minggu ini mungkin akan kuhabiskan dalam terjaga hingga bangun di esok hari.

●●●**To Be Continued : Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
